Tsux Namine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 波音 (Namine - Wave Sound) つ (Tsu - A Japanese Syllable) - In Western order, the name is to sound like "tsunami sound". Has no relation to Ritsu Namine in any way whatsoever. ''' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''NONE MODEL: 08 |- | align="center"|GENDER | Hermaphrodite (80% female and 20% male) | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aiko Kikyuune '(Stalks) 'Luka Megurine (Idolizes) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14' | align="center"|GENRE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'110lbs (50 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Fish Crackers, Koinobori' | align="center"|CREATOR |'MewKwota' [http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/ DA] [http://www.youtube.com/user/MewKwota YT] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'3" (163 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MewKwota' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ORIGINAL ART[http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/art/Tsux-Namine-Concept-Art-207724521 CONCEPT ART] DEVIANT ARTCOVER ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Oct 6, 2010 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | Fishes, Penguins, Acrobatics, Being Around Others, Swimming | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=tsux+namine&aq=f YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | May 7, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Being considered an "it", Having any relation to Ritsu Namine, Hammers, Being Alone | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Tsux is the reincarnation of a once powerful being. This usually makes her come off as Sue-ish, yet she lacks the personality of one. Tsux is a bit of a klutz, and does not seem to respect one's personal space. When talking, Tsux prefers to be either very close to whomever she is chatting with, or resting her head on their shoulder. Her major fear of hammers comes from her glass interior being vulnerable to shattering. She idolizes Luke Megurine, and stalks Aiko Kiyuune in hopes of becoming a better UTAU. Tsux's biggest wish is to be a mermaid. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Blue. In a thick ponytail along with a split ahoge: one small, one big. Headgear: Black headphones. The pads are purple with light-green and pink bards, and an X below them. Eye color: Light blue. Outfit: A tight, dark-blue outfit with a funny "tail-coat"; long, black, holed gloves with a purple wristband; and long, black boots. Nationality/Race: Vietnamese-American / Robot (partially made of glass) Voice Configuration Tsux's voicebank was recorded and edited in Audacity. Her bank is in hiragana with romaji aliases, and should be able to be compatible with both types of UST's. Tsux may have some difficulty when reading certain phenomes such as "di","ti","tse", etc. So, these phenomes will have to be converted into romaji in order for her to read them. Being a hermaphrodite, Tsux is able to sound like both a male and a female. This is simply done by changing the ocatave in which Tsux sings in: (Female= C4, Male= C3). Tsux's voicebank is available by contacting her creator, MewKwota, through any of her two contacts above. Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Tsux Namine's voicebank without permission from MewKwota on deviantART or Youtube. Fanmades or recolors of Tsux are strictly forbidden as well. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Tsux require contacting MewKwota for permission. Do not impersonate Tsux Namine's creator, but remember to credit MewKwota when using Tsux. Do not use Tsux to offend any other UTAU creator. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Do not use Tsux for any form of commercial usage. CONTENT Do not use Tsux for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT It is sctrictly forbidden to use Tsux Namine for any form of sexual content/action. Any song that has either explicit language or controversial messages is also off-limits. Questions about Tsux's usage with certain songs can be asked by contacting MewKwota. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Tsux Namine's creator, MewKwota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Voicebanks